Siren
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: Jane Johnson is Edward Nigma's doctor. But once she was attacked by something, other then Crane's fear toxin, She's changed. Her voice suddenly makes men crazy for her. Once she sings, they all do what she says. When she has an intecounter with batman, well he discover the identity of this mystery woman? Will Edward love her? Or will she work alone?
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of Arkham.

Inmates screaming, yelling to get out. Some sleeping. Others complaning about the food. I also hate the food. Why can't they give something more...I don't know, better. Not slop. Yuck. Don't want to eat or see that again.

I walked in my office and sat down in my chair. I took a deep breath and let it go. I'm so tired. Don't know why, but, still. Someone knocked my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened to show Dr. Arkham. "Hello, Dr. Arkham. How may I help you?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "I'm here to give you the rouge's profile that your going to have. I want you to look over them before he comes in, alright?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me the profile, opened it, and looked through it. "Will, I'm going to leave you to it." I looked up and nodded at him. Dr. Arkham, then left and closed the door behind him.

On top of the paper it said: _**Nigma, Edward.**_

_**Age: 30**_

_**Hair: Auburn**_

_**Colors: green, and purple.**_

_**Bio: The Riddler is obsessed with riddles, puzzles, and word games. the Riddler is not a psychopathic murderer; rather, he is a malignant narcissist with an enormous ego. He commits his crimes in order to flaunt his intellectual superiority and a large portion of his crimes are non-violent in nature. While the Riddler's behavior may often appear insane to some, it is in fact the result of a deep-seated neurosis. As such Batman's direct conflicts with the Riddler are typically more cerebral than physical and usually involve defeating him non-violently.**__ (I found this all on google, since, I forgot about his Bio.)_

I looked at his picture. _Wow, he's hot for a rouge_. Wait, did I just said that? I shook the thought. The door opened and showed two guards holding on to an imate. I let them in and they roughly put him on the couch. "No tricks, Nigma." The guard said. And then the guards left, leaving me and The riddler alone.

"So, Mr. Nigma-" I was cut off.

"You can call me Edward, Dr. Johnson." He said. I smiled. I guess we are in first name bases. I sighed.

"Well, then you call me Jane." Edward smiled.

"Would you like to hear a riddle?" He asked. Him and his riddles. Well, I do love riddles. They are fun, it tests your knowledge. I nodded. He smiled. " What has neither flesh, bone, nor nail yet has 4 fingers and a thumb?" He asked.

I started to think. Hm...What has neither flesh, bone, nor nail. But it has four fingers and thumb? Ah ha! "A glove." I said. The riddler smiled.

"That is correct my dear. Your smart, but not as smart as I." He said. Him and his big ego. A blush apperead on my cheeks.

Edward and I had been talking for over an hour, or so. He's sweet and romantic. How can he be a dangerous criminal? He's only human, like everybody else. Soon the guards came in and took him to his cell. Not before he screamed out "I'll see you soon Jane." He smiled over his shoulder. I smiled back and cosed the door to the office.

I looked at the time. My shift is over. Tomorrow I have a week off. I smiled. I had a great day today. Yesturday was terrible. After the Jervis tetch 'accident'. I still have that cut, when he had a knif from out of nowhere in his had, saying;_ Tea, tea, give me some tea, alice._ We tried to calm him down, but instead stabbed me on the side. I shuddered at the pain I felt.

I packed my bags and locked my office door. I walked out of Arkham and got in my car, and started to drive.

I parked and grabbed my things and went inside my aprament, room 343. Once I got in, I hanged up my coat, put my keys on the table, beside the door. and took a hot shower, then changed.

I looked up to the ceiling, seeing that the sun's light is going down and the night sky going up.

I closed my eyes, and started to dream of Edward.

I smiled, with my eyes still closed, then dreamed off in a deep night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A boring day in Arkham.

Another doctor for me to torture. Ah, the torture the doctor will hate and make her/him go mad. I smiled as I was starting to get a plan to get the doctor out of here and he wont be treated again. Ha! These iditos cant even keep watch the inmates as they escape easily out of here. They need tought gaurds if they don't want us to escape.

Some of the doctors may be a bit smart, but not as smart as I, the riddler. Not even Albert Einstein can answer my riddles.

The guards came by my cell and put the handcuffs on me. I mean, why do we have to wear these cheap old medal crap, when Joker can easily slip out of them.

They roughly pushed me and kept walking by both of my sides. The guards opened the door without knocking. _Did'nt their mother's teach them manners?_ of course they did not. They are imbecles. I couldnt see the doctor but when they pushd me in, I was shocked. Shocked by her beauty. I never seen such a beautiful woman like her. Her silky black hair. Her brown eyes. My eyes widen but then I hid my emotion and got roughly pushed down on the couch. "No tricks nigma." The idiot of a guard said. When I ever get out of here, I'm going to-

My thought were interrupted by the beautiful woman. I looked at her name tag before she could speak. Dr. Johnson. Hm...Not a bad name.

"So, Mr. Nigma-" I cut her off.

"You can call me Edward, Dr. Johnson." I said. She smiled. I'm guessing we are both on first name bases. Then she sighed.

"Well, then you call me Jane." I smiled. That is a beautiful name for a beautiful lady like her. I shook the thought, focus. But then, I got a riddle for her.

"Would you like to hear a riddle?" I asked. I want to know how smart the woman is. Teach her mind, knowledge. She nodded. I smiled, this is going to be fun. " What has neither flesh, bone, nor nail yet has 4 fingers and a thumb?" I asked. I think she can get it. If not, then I wont be by her mind, by then again, she is beautiful.

It looks like she has her thinking face on and then her eyes lighten up. She probably got the answer by now. "A glove." She said. I smiled. She does have a brain, and knowledge. Not like those other idiots called doctors.

"That is correct my dear. Your smart, but not as smart as I." I said. Of course, I'm proabably am showing off a bit. But I do have a ego. Then I saw a blush appear on her cheeks. I smiled a bit. She is very beautiful with her blush appearing.

We've talked for almost an hour and I've been asking her riddles. We both shared a laugh or two and started to talk about our childhoods. Her's was worse then mine. She been abused, beaten, rapped. I felt sorry for the poor girl. Her beauty attracts many troubles. Like me. Maybe we are not ment to be together. I'm dangerous, not insane, and she's...somewhat normal. Soon the guards came in and walked me to my cell, not before I yelled over my shoulder. "I'll see you soon Jane.". I smiled. I saw her smile back before she closed the door.

The guards pushed me in my cell and took my cuffs off. I rubbed my wrist. Even if they are a peice of crap, they still hurt. Soon I looked to see that Jane was leaving. And tomorrow she was having her day off. I'm going to miss her. And I do have a feeling for her. And that feeling is warming my old beaten heart and chest.

Love.

**Jane's POV**

I woke up this morning, feeling a slight breeze from outside. I rolled over and looked to see that the time on my clock said 9 'o clock. Good thing I have the day off.

I got up, took a quick shower, and changed into Jeans, a cut off shoulder purple shirt, and high heels. I brushed my hair and started to grab my car keys and walk out in the parking lot. I think I should probably buy some things for the riddler. Since he was so kind to me, why not buy him somethings. I smiled just thinking of him. I found a parking space and parked.

Once I walked in the store, I looked to see puzzle books. I grabbed one and looked through. This one looks hard. Perfect for him. I started to walk to the casheir, when a gas form came from the vent. It was at least a light kind of color. Everyone started to run, but I was caught in the gas and dropped to the floor.

My eyes widening, my breathing changed, and my neck tightening. I felt...different. Suddenly everything around me stopped for a second, before I fell to the ground. Before I go off, I heard police cars coming in.

Then, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to see a bright light flashing in my face, like the sun.

I looked around, seeing that im in a white room, and there's a beep coming from somewhere. I looked around, until I saw what the beeping was coming from. My heart was beating right, like any person. I sighed in relief to see that I still have flesh, bones, and a beating heart. I'm not dead.

But something felt funny in my thorat. I saw that there was a glass of water on the little table next to me. I picked it up and drinked it. Then I realized that it wasnt water. Ew, then i spit it out. Ugh, it was disgusting. It had a bad test. It tastes like shit.

The door knob moved and I quickly fell asleep on the bed. Pretending. I opened a bit of my eyes to see someone in a lab coat, and glasses. I tried to see the name tag, but couldnt because he's hiding in the dark. Once he got close enough, I looked to see that his name is, Dr. Martin.

He started to check up on my heart beats and other stuff, to see if im alright. I'm fine. So I was brave enough to ask. "Why am I here?" I asked. I guess i startled him, because no human can jump that high. I bit my lip from laughing, but got serious again. "Sorry to scare you, but still, why am I here?" I asked again, a bit irritated.

"Oh, its alright," He said. "Your in the hospital, because you sucked in some gas, that is unknown. But you have survived." I smiled a bit. Only because I'm ok.

"Well, thank you. um..How long was I here?" I dont even remember anything, the only thing I remembered is that I fell down in the supermarket when I was about to buy edward a puzzle book.

The doctor sighed. "Only for two days." Two days? I missed Edwards appointment, and forgot to buy his book. Oh god. I have bad luck. Wait, whats today?

"Um...Whats today?" I asked. I hate my bad luck.

"Today is friday. Dr. Arkham called in to make sure you are all right. He told your patient that you will be there on monday so you have two weeks to relax before you go back to work." I sighed. Man, what if he escaped already by the time I got there? I dont know what I'm going to do.

"Well, can I get out now?" He knew what I meant, he nodded. He said he'll be right back, he needed to get the papers for me to sign and get out of here.

Once he closed the door, I fell back on the bed and let out a breath. This is my luck.

The doctor came in and handed me the clipboard. I signed quickly and the doctor left s that I could change. Once that was finished and that I could get out of the house, I left to find my car there. Who drove it here? hm..The keys were in the car and it was opened. I got in and drove off to the ice berg lounge.

I saw that they are having Karaoke today. I think I should join. I got in, and made sure I was decent. I looked down to see my jeans, blue blouse and heel boots, also My hair down. Perfect. i smiled and walked in. I saw Oswald walk over here, with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Jane, m'dear." He said, still smiling. He took my hand and gave it a kiss and let go.

"Hello Oswald. How is your day?" I asked. He smiled and said he was fine and that his bussiness was getting better.

"You should sing Karaoke tonight Jane." What?

"Um...why Oswald?" I asked nicely, making sure not to make a scene.

"Because you have a great voice dear. I heard you before." How did he?...Nevermind.

"Alright, I'll do it." His smile grew and walked over to the mic and got everyones attention.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlmen, I'll like to present you, Jane Johnson, in Karaoke!" Everyone clapped. I blushed. He motioned me to come up and choose a song. I choosed my favorite. Then the music started.

* * *

Came here tonight to get you out of my mind,

I'm gonna take what I find. (uh oh, yeah)  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked.  
And I won't tell you to stop. (uh oh, yeah)

(Hey boy)  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking.(hey boy)  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to Know is whose place,  
And let's get walkin'.

All I wanna do is f**k your body.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

All I wanna do is f**k your body.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed.  
So come on and give me your worst. (uh oh, yeah)  
We're moving faster than slow,  
If you don't know where to go,  
I'll finish off on my own. (uh oh, yeah)

(Hey boy)  
I don't need to know where you've been,  
All I need to know is you and no need for talking.(hey boy)  
So don't even tell me your name,  
All I need to Know is whose place,  
And let's get walkin'.

Say say hey

All I wanna do is f**k your body.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

All I wanna do is f**k your body.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

Yeah yeah

I think you already know my naaame.  
I think you already know my naaame.

Heeeyyy heyyy  
Ha!  
Alright!  
Say

I think you already know my naaame.

All I wanna do is f**k your body.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Hey hey, Saaay  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

All I wanna do is f**k your body.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Say, say, heeey  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh

* * *

Every boy stared wide eyed, until I blinked once and they all shook their heads and clapped. Woah. Thats freaky. The girls looked jealous but they still clapped. I looked over their heads to see a man in a green bowler hat. When I narrowed my eyes to see who it was. I gasped. The riddler, aka Edward Nigma. I didnt know he was here. Oh no. I put back the mic and got off the stage. I smiled when they all congrates me. I saw oswald. I waved and smiled at him. He knew that meant that I was leaving. He smiled and waved back.

I left before Edward can catch me.

I got in my aparment and looked every door and window. I sighed in relief. But then I heard nosies in my room. I forgot to lock the windows there. I stared wide eyed at my door and walked queitly over there. I opened the door and felt a hand wrap around my waist and one on my mouth. I scramed put the hand muffled it. It was a purple glove and gasped. it was...

"Hello Jane. Long time no see." He whispered in my ear.

Great, my day got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

He turned me around and I saw that he was in his Riddler costume. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in and kissed me! When did this happened? Oh god, am I dreaming? Please be a dream. Then he leaned back with a smug smile on his face. I stood shocked, not moving a muscle. He dropped his hands away from my shoulders an blinked with a confused look on his face. "What...What happened?" He asked, even i was confused.

I shook my head and got back to the real world. "I...I really...Dont know." He cleard his throat and I looked up at him. He started to blush a bit and I did too. We are both embarrased.

"Well, I think...I should go. See you someday in Arkham Jane. When I get caught." I nodded and he left as soon as I turned around to go to my closet. I changed into my pajamas, and went in bed, thinking; 'What the hell happened?'

*The next day*

It was a bright and sunny out. I didn't realize that Gotham was blue, usually its gray and cloudy, but never blue. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. I didnt check the caller ID. "Hello?" I said, mostly in my sleepy voice.

"Hello, is this Jane Johnson?" A man voice asked. I didnt recgonize who that was but I'm sure it was someone.

"Yes, this is she." I thought I heard someone talking behind the line, but I couldnt hear much.

"This is Bruce Wayne." My eyes widen. How did he get my phone number? I think he's a stalker. "I wanted to ask you.." Silence.

I broke it first. "Go ahead, Mr. Wayne."

"You can call my Bruce." I suddenly felt heat on my cheeks. Grr, I hate blushing. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my date for a party at the iceberg lounge."

I thought about it. Maybe I can see Oswald there with Karaoke today? Maybe not. What if Edward was over there, and kissed me again, out of nowhere. Well, anyways. "Sure." i said. I heard him sigh in relief.

"I'll pick you up at 7 pm tongiht." I took a deep breath. "Bye Jane." Then he hunged up. I let out the breath.

Why is life complicated?

* * *

**(Edward's POV) The part where he kissed Jane**

That was...weird.

I never felt that way towards a woman. I usually date them, get them in bed, then leave them. Most likely, they said that I'm great in bed. Anyways, Jane was the one woman who got me her attention.

When I was in the iceberg lounge, she was up there, to my shock, and singed so beautifully, that even she got my attention and Crane's. (Jonathan was next to Edward, but he was hidden. Just letting you know.)

It felt like...she had some kind of spell that made everyone, the guys, attract to her. Something that I'm going to find out.

But I'll need help from a certain someone.

Jonathan Crane.

* * *

**Sorry if its short. **

**Review what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if I wasnt been long, had to study for a test, which I got an A on! WHOOHOO! Anyway, enjoy!**

This day, just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

First, _The_ Edward Nigma kissed me.

And second, my voice sounds so weird to me. When I singed at the karaoke, everyone seemed to be like they were under a strance, or something.

Just feeling so...weird.

Taking Deep breaths, hoping all was a dream.

Then I realized that it wasn't. I felt the tingle on my mouth. His lips on mine, it felt warm, and soft on my skin. Great, now I'm thinking R rated thoughts.

I mean, the guy is hot, for a smart insane criminal.

I couldnt move from my bed, at all. I just lay there, hoping that everything will pass. Forgetting what happened. I closed my eyes, taking a small nap, when my alarm started to beep. Ugh, my day keeps getting worse, I told myself.

Just hoping that I will get to work on time, and make sure to actually get more sleep tonight. I couldnt sleep since Edward, my patient, kissed me. Which, I'm not complaining. Wait, what? I mean...Ugh, now I'm talking to myself.

I got up to change, cleaned up my bed and went in the bathroom to brush my hair and put makeup on. I put my hair up in a pony tail with a few hair strands sticking out. I grabbed my coat and walked to the front, grabbed my keys and go out the door.

Once I got to Arkham, I went in and looked around. Its quiet around here, too quiet. I thought.

I opened the doors to where the cell inmates were.

I opened it and saw that they were all in their cells and the guards guarding, as always. I sighed with relief and walked forward to go to my office.

I felt stares on my back and wolf whistles from the other inmates.

Ugh, men.

I went in my room, turned on my light, and when I turned around, I gasped.

Why is he here? Oh no...this cant be good.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! lol, anyways, I'm going to wirte more soon! Be on the look out.**


	6. Chapter 6

In case your wondering, this is the third person veiw.

I waited in her office, hoping she would notice me here.

I have everything set:

1. Buy - Scratch that, steal her a rose from Poison Ivy (I hope she doesnt mind)

2. Get a dinner reversation at the Iceberg lounge.

And 3. We will share a kiss. (Unless if she doesn't slap me)

I took a deep breath and sat on her chair and waited until she came. She always come at 9:30 AM and its only 9:20. Only 10 minutes left until she comes! I was excited, and it feels like butterflys in my stomach.

Wow, love got to me. Badly.

The door knob rattled and I got up with a rose in my hand.

I waited.

Once she opened the door, she turned on the light and stared at me, wide eyed, when she turned around.

I smiled at her, as a genltmen I am.

"Hello, Jane."

"Hello, Jane"

I stayed glued to the floor, not moving an inch. My eyes wide as an eagle's egg. I blinked and took deep breaths.

"Hello...Edward." I smiled, polietly.

His smile widen, that can make the Joker jealous.

I looked down to his hand and saw there was a rose. In my mind, I was thinking how romantic he is. But my gut said there was something wrong here.

I didn't trust both of them and my heart said, You should say yes. But yes to what? Well, I'll have to wait and see.

"Um...Your here...for...um?" I stuttered. Gosh, i can't ask him a simple question wihtout freaking out. He looked down at the rose, and walked around my desk and stood in front of me. Carefully, he handed me the flower. I took it gently, since it is a beautiful flower that looked like it belonged to Posion Ivy, and looked up to him, grinning. "um...thank you." I said. A gohstly smile spread on my lips. He's such a gentlmen, my mind keeps saying.

He looked nervous. Nervous of what? He took a deep breath. "Will you...gooutwithme?" He said so fast at the end. I coudln't even hear what he said.

"Um...what?" I said, confused.

He took a second breath. "Will you go out with me?" He said slowly. I bit my lip. My heart was speding. Did the Edward Nigma ask me out? Oh gosh, I hope I'm not dreaming. I gulped and nodded. He smiled and sighed with relief.

Then, the next thing he did, shocked me the most.

He hugged me.

He actually HUGGED me!

Oh gosh, now I'm acting like a horny teenager in high school being hugged by a popular football player.

I hugged him back and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Then he pulled back, much to my disappointment. He smiled. "Well, i got a reservation at the iceberg lounge. Want to go?" I nodded. He smiled and looked down at my cloths. He frowned.

"What?" I asked. I looked down and saw that I was dressed in my lab coat. "Oh..I have to..." He nodded, knowing what i was about to say.

"Well, dont worry. We can get you some cloths at a place, where I get my suits." I nodded, and we both went out back, in case the guards saw that he escaped his cell for about...ten minutes? Oh well. They guards are idiots. They need to hire better guards then these.

We ran down the path and saw a green van. Edward opened the back door for me and got in. He came in after me. I leaned back on the seat, and closed my eyes, tired. I felt someone arm going around my waist. I opened one eye and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled back. I snuggled at his side. Crimnial or not, I have feelings for him.

The van stopped and Edward told his thug to stay here and wait for us. He nodded and we got out. The sign said 'Mr. Pinky's dressup.' (A/N: Get it? From the movie 'Hairspray'? If u havent u should watch it.) We walked in and saw that they have men suit on the right, woman clothing on the left. Wow, its so orgainzed. Edward held my hand as we went to the back of the room to see a man in a black suit bussiness men wear. He has smooth black hair, that has the same hair as Elvis. He turned around and his brown eyes caught my Hazel ones. "Hello Mr. Nigma." He smiled at Edward.

Edward smiled back. "Hello, Mr. Pinky."

"Please, call me Marshall." Pinky- or marshall- said. "And, who may this be, if I may ask." He looked at me, again.

"This is Jane, Jane Johnson." Edward said my name proudly. I smiled up at him. Yup, feeling like a horny teenager.

"Well, glad to meet you Mrs. johnson. My name Is Marshall, Marshall Pinky." He picked up my hand and kissed it. A blush appeared on my cheeks. In the corner of my eye, I saw edward frowning.

Maybe, Jealousy?

"How may i help you today Mr. Nigma?" Marshall asked, letting go of my hand. Edward squeezed my hand that he is holding.

"I want to give Jane here," He nodded his head at me. "A villain costume. A bit of a disguise for her so that no one will know its my...doctor from Arkham." Marshall nodded, and went to a room that said 'Manager only.' He came out, holding a Burlesque costume. My eyes widen. It was...Pink. with a bit of purple in it. He comes with a het with a pink feather, gloves, tights that are up to the tighs, and Black stelleitos in a box with the dress Marshall was holding. I looked to the side and saw Edward smiling a bit.

"Is this perfect Mr. Nigma?" Marshall asked. Edward Nodded, and told me to change into the,. Marshall showed me where the ladys changing room was. I quickly removed my lab coat, took off my shirt, bra, and pants. I put on the costume and then put on the high heels. I looked in the mirror and took off my ponytail and let my brown hair down loose. I put on the neckchokker as well. In the corner of the changing room, I saw a desk with a mirror and lights around it. I walked towards it and saw everything there. Makeup and a curling iron. I put on red lipstick, eye shadow, and some blush and curled my hair. There, now I picked up my cloths and saw a basket. The sign said old cloths and I put it in there. I walked around the corner and saw both men waiting for me, backs to me.

I walked towards them, my heels making nosies. They both turned around and Edward gasped. His eyes almost coming off his head. Marshall was smiling, probably knowing that I will look good in it. I walked towars Edward and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Marshall." I said over my shoulder and dragged Edward with me, still gaping at me.

I opened the door and went in. Edward snapped out of it, and sat next to me. The thug that is driving was staring at me in the mirror in the front. Edward put his arm around me. Aww, he's cute when he's jealous. I snuggled up at his side again, and closed my eyes. Soon after, the van stopped and someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me.

He took my hand and we got out of the green van and walked to the front doors of the Iceberg lounge. I smiled and stayed at his side, and looked to see there is a line. Men were gaping at me, woman were glaring at me for having a perfect body, i think.

Once, we got in, We got a seat, near a stage that oswald put up. Then i looked to the left and saw a sign that said 'Burlesque, singing Live! Tonight at 9pm.' I checked the time, and saw that it was 8pm. Wow, time flys by. I didnt know that someone was going to sing here. Oswald never told me.

Edward sat from across me and looked down at the menu. I did as well and already got my order ready. A watiress came over and Edward got his order and I told the waitress mine. She left to grabe two cokes.

Edward looked to the left and saw three shadows coming over. Edward looked nervous and shot me a warning glance. i loked to my left and saw who it was.

Jonathan Crane, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn.

Harley came bouncing next to me and sat down. "Are't cha the girl how singed at the karaoke the other day?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. She beamed. "I know it! Ha! In your face Docta Crane!" She pointed at Jonathan. He sighed and shook his head. He sat down next to Edward. Ivy sat next to me on my right. "So, whats your name doll?" Harley smiled.

Edward shot me another look and realized i need to come up with a nick name. I looked to the right and saw oswald. He ponted to the sign and looked at the sign. Of course. That na,e was mine. "My name is Burlesque" She smiled widely. Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

Ivy sighed and shook her head at Harley. "Harls, stop smiling. You will freeze your face like that." Harley frowned a bit but then gave me a small smile.

"Thats a nice name. Burlesque" She jazzed hand my name. Edward almost sighed in relief, when he realized that Jonathan can notice.

Oswald went on stage and tapped on the microphone. "May I have everyones attention, please?" Everyone turned around to look up to him. "Thank you. So, today we have a little show, by my friend; Burlesque!" Everyone clapped their hands and I got up. Everyone stared at me as I walked up to the stage.

"You know every song, right?" I nodded. Of course I know every song. i hear all of them. I took a deep breath. He handded me the microphone and the song started.

You gotta help me out

It's all a blur last night

We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke

I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key

Spare me your freakin' dirty looks

Now don't blame me

You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

Harley and Ivy joined me.

[Chorus:]

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?

Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?

Why am I wearing your class ring?

Don't call your mother

'cause now we're partners in crime

I smiled at Edward

[Chorus; Harley and Ivy, and I]

You got me into this

Information overload, situation lost control

Send out an S.O.S.

And get some cash out

We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me [x3]

Told me, told me...

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

That's what you get, baby

Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!

Give me some cash out, baby

Give me some cash out, baby

We three smiled and Harley got us in a group hug. Everyone stared and whispered, for expermiting, "Clap." They all clapped. I smiled. and got out of group hug.

I went back to the table. Everyone was still clapping. "Stop and eat." I cant believe they can still hear me.

We sat back down and our food came. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at me. Filled with mystery, and...love? I shook the tought. Jonathan Crane doesn't love any one but fear.

Edward Smiled at me. "That was...wow." He gasped. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you." Once we were finished, We said goodbye to Ivy, harley and Jonathan. Harley, Ivy and I got close now. Yay! New bestfriends. We walked from the back, about to leave when we were stopped by oswald.

"That was great...Burlesque" He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you Oswald." Saying thanks for both things. He smiled and nodded, knowing.

"Well, we better be off. Good day Oswald." Edward nodded at him. We both went out back and into the green van that was waiting outside for us.

Edward, as a gentlmen he is, opened the door for me and went in. He put his arm around me as he closed the door and the thug drove off to Edward's warehouse.

I was beat. My eyes were about to close. Edward started to rock me, back and fourth. Rocking me like a baby. My eyes closed. I felt warm hands around me, picking me up.

I felt a smooth and silky blanket cover me, and a pillow under my head. I blinked open my eyes and saw Edward at my side. I smiled. He looked down and say me awake, and smiled back.

"I thought you were sleeping." I shook my head.

"I was." He sat on the floor on his knees near the bed. He took my hand. I smiled wider. "I love you..." I dirfted off, waiting for his reaction. A pink blush apperaed on his cheeks and I'm pretty sure I was blushing all different colors.

He smiled up at me.

"I...love you too Jane." I smiled wider. He was leaning in and Istayed still, waiting for him to move closer.

And sparks flyed.

My very first- scratch that- my second very best kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched her as she started to sing katy perry - Las vegas.

**I must say, thats my favorite song so far by burlesque . **Scarecrow purred. great, thats what I just needed. him being all horny. **Hey! I can get laid ten times then you! **Ok, that hit me, like someone slapping me in the face. **That's because I did slap you. **I ignore him as burlesque came down the stage and go to Nigma.

Jealousy pain me. Why am I feeling this way? I never had jealousy before. **Maybe its love stupid. **no, its not possible. The only love I have is fear.** I love you to Johnny-boy. **Scarecrow said sarcastly.

When they said goodbye, I got up and stayed in the mens bathroom and waited for everyone to leave and lock the place up.

Once everything was dark, except for the lights shining on the stage, I walked up there and saw a paino. I put on the music and played the paino. Then what shocked Scarecrow, and I, I singed.

There are some nights I hold on to every note I ever wrote  
Some nights, I say "fuck it all" and stare at the calendar  
Waiting for catastrophes, imagine when they scare me  
Into changing whatever it is I am changing into...

And you have every right to be scared.

Cos there are some nights I hold you close, pushing you to hold me  
Or begging you to lock me up, never let me see the world  
Some nights, I live in horror of people on the radio  
Tea parties and Twitter, I've never been so bitter

And you, why you wanna stay?  
Oh my God! Have you listened to me lately?  
Lately, I've been going crazy...

And you, why you wanna stay?  
Oh my God! Have you listened to me lately?  
Lately, I've been fucking crazy...

There are some nights I wait for someone to save us  
But I never look inward, try not to look upward  
And some nights I pray a sign is gonna come to me  
But usually, I'm just trying to get some sleep...

Some nights!

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I heard a clap. I looked to see oswald standing near the stage.

"Maybe you should do a duet with miss. Burlesque." He said. I sighed, and got off the chair and went to turn off the music that was playing.

I walked down the stage and walked towards the exist with a frown on my face, until Oswald stopped me. "Do you have feelings for her, Dr. Crane?" He asked. I looked shocked, but scarecrow kept saying yes.

Then scarecrow took over. "Yes I do. But Johnny boy never want to tell you his feelings for her." Scarecrow smirked.

"Ah, Scarecrow. I see you do love her. But apperantly, she loves Mr. Nigma." Scarecrow growled. No one takes what is his. _Shes not ours. _I said. **Yet.** Scarecrow took deep breaths and frowned.

"Yes I know oswald. Thank you for telling me thought." Oswald nodded and left. Scarecrow let Me take over. **We need her johnny. I need her. She completes us. **I sighed.

We will never get her.

**Unless... **

Unless what scarecrow?

**We kidnapped her.**

**CLIFF HANGER**

**What do you think?**

**Never noticed that our Johnny boy had a crush did you?**

**Well u do now!**

**Also, what do you think of John singing?**

**reveiw please!**


	8. Chapter 8

I slept soundly, and when I woke, I felt warm blankets on me.

I turned my head to see Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. Aww, hes so cute when hes sleeping. I grabbed my phone to check the time, when i realised that Bruce called me million of times. OH GOSH! I forgot about that date! Shit!

I turned around when I felt someone stir. Edward removed his hands from my waist and moved on the other side of the bed.

I can't leave him. I love him.

I texted back to Bruce:

**Rain check. Sorry, If I couldn't come to the 'date'. Had other things to do. And a boyfriend to talk to. Sorry again.**

****I think he will get the message. I clicked 'Send' and put my phone back on top of the drawer and went to snuggling back up to Edward. He put his arm around my waist and hugged me tightly to his side. Afraid to let me go.

Then fell asleep by his side.

I woke up to find no one on the bed. All empty. Edward in no sight. I checked my phone and got a text from Oswald. Odd, he usually calls. I checkd the text and I guess I better get ready. I got up and walked in the bathroom, took a shower, and changed into my costume. I thought that maybe I could get used to this. Plus it turns me on. And...Edward. Ok, now I'm like a school girl again.

I curled my hair, put on eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick. I got eveything on, but then relaised that I didn't eat breakfast. Crap. I smelled the air, and it smelled like pancakes and coffe.

I got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. I saw Edward, shirtless and cooking. Woah. HOT! Ok, calm down Jane. I can't help notice that he does have mucsles. Woah, what a hunk. I must be lucky.

Edward turned around and his widen. "Um...May i ask, why are you dressed up today?" He asked and I sighed. i knew he was about to ask something like this. He may now everything. But not much about what is going on with me and singing on stage.

"Oswald texted me that i have a show today. Apperantly people love me." I sat down near a seat and Edward frowned. "Whats wrong?"

"I wanted to hang out with you today." I smiled sadly at him.

"I'll ask Oswald a day off today just to hang out with you." He shook his head, which confused me.

"You don't need to do that." He smiled at me.

"Why?" Confusion was all over my face and Edward came around, setting down the plates and sat next to me.

Grabbing my hands, he said. "I'll be there watching your performance with Harley and Ivy in tow" I chuckled and he continued. "But I'll only watch you up there and we can hang out in the Iceberg lounge. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds great." I smiled and he smiled back. I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back. We make out when i realized what time it was. We both quickly ate breakfast and waited for Edward to change and we went in the van.

Edward turned to me. "Since when did Oswald text?" He asked. I chuckled and shurgged.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking over the sheets. I found one music I love. I smiled and gave everyone on stage, even Harley and Ivy song sheets. We all nodded and started to set up and practice back stage before we got out to sing.

"Ladies and Gentlmen! May I represent you...burlesque and gang!" Everyone cheered and we all got in our places, as we practiced. The music started and we got ready.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Harley and Ivy: Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

(Harley, Ivy and I Chours)  
I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
(Harley and Ivy: Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Harley and IvyLove-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
(Ivy: 'Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Harley and Ivy: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

(Chours)  
Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

"Thank you everyone." We bowed. I started to clap and they followed my lead. I can get used to this. I blinked a couple of times and they all stopped being in my trance.

I walked to the seat with Harly and Ivy behind me. I sat next to Edward and he held my hand. "You were great up there." Harley and Ivy cleared there throats. "And you two as well." I giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

I smiled and looked to see Jonathan walking over here. Smiling wiredly. Ok, whats up with him?

He looked at me. "That was very a very great performance you put up there burlesque." He complimented me.

"Thank...you?" I asked unsure.

He smiled and looked at Harley and Ivy, glaring at him for not thanking him. He thanked as well, but the girls were still unhappy.

We were all enjoying our time together until it was time for us to leave. Before we left, i ahd to use the bathroom. Edward agreed and waited in the van for me. I walked in the bathroom, until I was knocked out by a gas.

I coughed and gagged and everything around me was blurry and everything started to turned black. "Goodnight my sweet Jane. Sweet nightmares."

Then I blacked out and was being held in warm arms around me.

And my nightmares started to come true.

**Oh oh!**

**What's going to happen next? We will see!**

**I will post another later on! **

**Comment! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a start.

I checked my surrondings. I was on a comfy bed. White dirty walls. the floor cleaned. And I'm still in my dress. Oh good thing no one even undressed me.

The door opend and there I saw..

**Edward's POV**

****I waited for almost an hour. Where was she? is she alright? hurt? I got out of the van and went to the bathrooms. Making sure no one was around I enetered and smelled the air. A bit of toxin was out but I was used to it.

Oh no.

He wouldn't.

Oh, but he did.

He kindnapped her.

I got out of the bathroom and ran to the van. I hit the pedal and drove quickly to the warehouse. He's going to pay.

Jonathan Crane stood there, with a smile on his face.

"Why?" I asked. He looks at me, with love on his face. I gulped. What is he going to do with me?

"Why? Well, dear. You got my attention and thought that maybe, you could be with me." My eyes widen. No. Don't tell me.

"No. . NO!" I tired to get off the bed but found out that I was roped to the bed. Holy shit, I didn't feel that. "I love Edward. And he loves me. WHy would you want to hurt your best friend like that?" I asked.

His jaw flexed. "I. Don't. Care. I want you." He said threw his teeth. The next thing I knew. His mouth was on mine.

Then the door banged opened. I kicked and tried to push him off, but It was impossible to when i have ropes around me. Then He was off of me.

I took deep breaths and looked down at the floor to see my hero.

Edward Nigma.

Thank goodness for him to find me. Wow, he is very fiesty and mad at Jonathan. He kept punching his mouth and jaw. Then when He had enough, Edward got up and Jonathan laid on the floor, concious.

"Thats what you get, motherfucker." he muttered.

"edward!" I sighed in relief. He came over to me and untied me from the ropes. Once he untied the last one, I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I kissed him all over.

He smiled and held my face, and kissed me. "Your very welcome." He leaned his forehead on mine. "Let's get out of here." I nodded, agreeing and we quickly left before Jonathan can wake up.

We got home quickly and I had my hands around his waist, not letting go. He smiled down at me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Come on. Time to put burlesque to bed." I smiled back. We quickly changed and I snuggled up to Edward, him holding me close so that no one can kindnap me. I smiled as sleep over came me.


	11. Chapter 11

Last night felt like a nightmare.

I thought Jonathan was going to rape me.

What was wrong with him?

Was it my singing?

Why does everything happen to me?

My eyes opened up to see the borad daylight of the sun shining on my skin. I moved my head to see Edward's back to me, snoring lightly.

I moved over a bit and snuggled up to him. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stir, but kept myself next to him. I closed my eyes tightly, wanting to sleep some more.

He moved my arms from his body and got up slowly. I peeked opened an eye and saw him watching me, before he sighed and got up. He went in the closet, to change. I closed my eyes because I don't want to see him personally.

I heard a door close and opened my eyes to see him gone and the door closed. I got up and went in the closet to change into jeans and a green blouse with purple heels.

I got out to see him in the kitchen, cooking, again.

I walked up behind him and hugged him to me. "Good morning Jane." He said. I smiled and kissed his neck. I felt him shudder with pleasure. I smiled wider.

"Good morning Ed." I unwrapped my arms from him and went to sit down, with an orange jucie ready, and plates set on the table with forks and knifes.

I saw the newspaper and grabbed it. The front line said:

_'New Villain on the rise?'_

_'Rumors said from rouges in Arkham said that there was a woman who said to be named burlesque. They have seen and heard her sing at the Iceberg lounge. Everyone wants to see who this woman is. Tonight, everyone is going to see her live. More on pg. 3'_

__I smiled. Tonight everyone is going to see who I am. But a villain? I didn't kill anyone but if it makes everyone happy, then...I got to change that.

I put the newspaper down as Edward comes to the table with pancakes. Yum, I'm starving. We both ate in slience.

Once we finished, Edward started to read the newspaper as I cleaned up the dishes.

He laughed. "I can't believe they think your a villain. I mean, you haven't killed anyone...Have you?" He asked. I smiled.

"No...not yet." I muttered the last part. Good thing he didnt hear me. He nodded and continued reading.

My phone ranged and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Jane? This is Oswald."

"Oh, Hello Oswald, is there something wrong?"

"Yes." I started to panic.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Why are'nt you here! People are waiting."

"I thought it was tonight."

"That's what they said in newspapers, they actually mean right now!"

"Oh alirght."

"Good, see you then."

"Yea, see you there."

I hanged up the phone and walked in the kitchen. Edward stared at me, confused. "Oswald wants me to be at The Iceberg lounge, since people are there to see me now."

He nodded and said that he would wait here until I change. I got up and change into my tight corest dress. Shoes. Curled my hair. And put my makeup on.

I walked back out and grabbed Edward's hand. He smiled down at me. I smiled back. We went outside and saw a green limo. I frowned confused. When did he get a limo. Edward looked at me and saw confusion on my face. "I rented it while you were on the phone, my thug is driving." I nodded and went in.

The thug qucikly drove us to the Iceberg lounge and saw how long the line was. I saw a sign with my picture borad there. People were taking photos with it, and...something to it, sexually. I shuddered. The limo stopped, before we could get out, Edward stopped me and gave me a mask, that was pink and decorations on it. "To keep your disguise, in case...you know." I smiled and pecked him on the lips and got out. With him behind.

Everyone turned and saw me. Flashes came and blinded me. Edward took my wirst and we past by my fans who were trying to throw themselves at me.

We went backstage and edward pulled me in a embraced. "I love you. Good luck dear." He said sweetly, and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was becoming to desprite, feeling lust. But then I pulled away, before we get carried away. **(A/N: That ryhmed!) **I smiled up at him and kissed him one more time. He smiled and walked out to take a seat near the stage.

I sighed and walked over to the band.

Harley and Ivy came over. "I can't wait! I'm toooooooooooooo EXCITED!" Harley yelled. I laughed.

"Good to know." I looked over to the dressing room and looked at their cloths. "Hmm...I think you girls need a womanizer makeover." Harley squealed and ran to the dressing rooms. I looked at Ivy. She was smiling.

"Well, it looks like I got to go. See you hun." I waved at her and she walked to the dressing room where Harley disappered. I looked over the lryics to memorize and got it all.

Then the door opened and saw harley in a burlesque dress, with red and black diamonds picture on her face, and in black tights. Her hair was in two pony tails. She also had black boots up to her thigh. She looked great.

Ivy came from behind her and her makeup was with leaves on both sides of her face, green burlesque that shows her legs like Harley's, green shoeless tights, green heels. Her hair is curled and off to the side. She looked amazing.

I smiled at them. "You girls look burlesque." They smiled. "ok, did you girls practise or do we need to rehearse?" They shook their heads. "Alright, lets go." We walked to the stage and saw how many people there were. We took deep breaths and got ready.

"Ladies and gentlmen, I present you...the burlesque ladies!" Everyone clapped. Good thing I changed the name. I smiled and got ready. Then the music got on.

Superstar, where you from? How's it going?I know you got a clue what you're doingYou can play brand new to all the other chicks out hereBut I know what you are, what you are, baby  
Look at you gettin' more than just a re-upBaby, you got all the puppets with their strings upFakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'emI know what you are, what you are, baby

**(Harley and Ivy, and i sing Chours)**

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizerOh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer babyYou, you-you are, you, you-you areWomanizer, womanizer, womanizer(Womanizer)  
Boy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-areBoy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-are

**(My solo)**

_(Harley and Ivy: You!)_You got me goin'_(You!)_You're oh so charmin'_(You!)_But I can't do it_(You!)_You womanizer

Boy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-areBoy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-are

_(You!)_You say I'm crazy_(You!)_I got your crazy_(You!)_You're nothing but a_(You!)_Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a championToo bad for you, you just can't find the right companionI guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easyWho you are, that's

just who you are, baby  
Lollipop, must mistake me you're the suckerTo think that I would be a victim not anotherSay it, play it how you want itBut no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

**(Harley, ivy and I Chours)**  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizerOh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you areWomanizer, womanizer, womanizer(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-areBoy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-are

_(You!)_You got me goin'_(You!)_You're oh so charmin'_(You!)_But I can't do it_(You!)_You womanizer

Boy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-areBoy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-are

_(You!)_You say I'm crazy_(You!)_I got your crazy_(You!)_You're nothing but a_(You!)_Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)It would be all good and maybe I could be your girlBut I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

**(Harley, ivy, and I)**  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizerOh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you areWomanizer, womanizer, womanizer(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-areBoy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-are

_(You!)_You got me goin'_(You!)_You're oh so charmin'_(You!)_But I can't do it_(You!)_You womanizer

Boy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-areBoy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-are

_(You!)_You say I'm crazy_(You!)_I got your crazy_(You!)_You're nothing but a_(You!)_Womanizer

Boy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-areBoy don't try to frontI-I know just-just what you are are-are

**(Last part: Harley, ivy and I sing it)**  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizerOh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

We had finished and I blew a kiss. Everyone, men, looked like they are about to jump on me. I glared at them and they felt angery with each other and they threw bottles of wine everywhere. Edward, who is untranced, ran towards me, and carried me bridal style. Ivy and Harley are running behind us.

"What just happened?" Ivy asked as we got out. I stared at nothing as I was suddenly tranced myself. My head was dizzy and closed my eyes for deep rest.

"Jane?" Thats all I heard before I blacked out.

**What do you think?**

**Why was she dizzy? you may ask. You will find out soon!**

**Comment and vote! :)**

**Thanks! **

**Jane: *Blows kisses!***


	12. Chapter 12

I blinked. My eyes opened and saw someones green eyes in front of me.

I gasped and my eyes widen in horror and fell off a...bed?

I took in my surrondings and saw that we were in his lab.

I stand up and looked to see that I was still wearing the dress from yesturday? It felt like weeks.

I looked over to see those same green eyes again.

Edward Nigma.

My Edward.

I ran into his waiting arms and kissed him.

I felt him smile on my lips.

I pulled back and hugged him tighter to me. "How long has I've been sleeping?" I finally asked. I was too nervous to ask him.

I felt him stiffin. "Two weeks." Then i remembered. I was singing. And something caught my eye. Like a...mirror? Or something? It made me black out as soon as I saw it. Then my body fell and dont know what happened next.

Before I could ask, he handed me a note. "What is it?" I asked. He shurrged and I looked down at it. A party inviatation. Huh, **host: Joker...And Harley! :P **I giggled at Harleys signature.

I looked over it and saw at the bottom that I'll be the guest.

The title is called 'A Circus life!'. Of course he'll name it that.

I gave it to Edward and walked to my room. I looked in my closet and its a good thing I kept my old costume when I was a ringleader for Halloween. I know, but I felt like dressing up. **(I'm too lazy to describe the costume so check on the right side)**.

I changed into it, put my hair up and put on makeup. I looked in the mirror. I just look like a real ringleader.

I smiled and walked out. I saw Edward was already dressed up.

He looked at me, and gasped. I had my whip in my hand, which looks like I was going to whip his ass. But I wont dont it...yet.

He walked over to me, and leaned down to kiss me.

I stopped him. "I don't want to ruin my makeup." I smiled. I pecked him on the cheek. I saw him smile and he handed his arm out. I put my hand through and we both walked out.

We got in a green limo and the thug drove away.

Once we reached the party, we saw that Joker was telling the turth on the card. It is A Circus life.

We both walked out, hand in hand, of the limo and walked in the tent. I saw a sign that shows an arrow pointing to the back stage. And the bottom said: 'Eddie, dont you dare go backstage and do 'stuff' in there with her! we got to get ready'. I laughed when I realised it was arleys handwriting who wrot e that. Edward blushed and I kissed him on the cheek again.

He smiled and walked to the right. I went to the left and went backstage. I saw a door with my name on it and walked in. "Hiya Bure! We just gotten ready for ya! Are you ready?" Harley asked. I smiled and nodded. "Okie-dokie! Lets go!." We were abut to leave when Harley remembered something. "WAIT!" We stopped. "You," She pointed at me. "Are suppose to sing alone." She sounded sad.

Ivy went to pat on her back. I went and hugged Harley. "Its ok Harley. You know what?" She looked up and sniffed.

"What?" She sniffed again.

"You can sing with me at The Iceber lounge and you can dance with me on stage right now. We need a flexible person. So what do you say? you in?" I asked. She looked up and smiled so huge. Huh, no wonder why everyone said that she was perfect for him, Joker.

She nodded so fast she can get a headache. I looked over at Ivy. She shook her head. "I'm fine sweetpea. You and Harls can do it. Good luck." She wave us goodbye and we waved back.

I looked back at Harley. "You ready?" She nodded again. I took her hand and walked out to the backstage curtains and Harley had to go in her postiion. She climbed up on the tight rope that a clown thug was holding. I smiled up at her. I mouth 'Good luck.' She mouthed back.

The lights turned off and I peeked throught the curtain to see Batman with ropes around his neck and hands.

Joker stood on top off a bowl, of some sort.

"Ladies, and gentlgerms! May I present you, the most, beautiful, magical, ringleader, burlesque!" The rouges clapped and on top of the stands I saw more people, except they were all teid. This feels like that movie from Madcasgar 3, where they have this circus.

The lights turned off and the curtains opened. I smiled, show time.

_[VERSE 1]_  
There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh) I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show

_The thugs moved the rope and Harley started to do flips and everything. Wow, she is very flexible._ _  
[Bridge:Clap]_  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah) _The lights spot on me_ I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)

_[Chorus:]_  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) _I walked around the ring_ When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) _I whipped the whip that was in my hand._ Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

_[VERSE 2]_  
There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware _I whipped the whip on batman_ I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a fire cracker,  
I make it hot when I put on a show.

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah) _I take batman by the rope from his neck and throw him in a cage with lions_ Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
I'm running this.  
Yeah, like what..?

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus:]_  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) _I whipped the lion and he got angry. The lion attacked batman._ Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do _The thugs put the lion away and batman stays on the floor, all ripped._ Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

Everyone clapped and smiled. I looked over and saw Edward. I blew him a kiss and he caught it.

I smiled and I turned to batman.

I walked in the cage and saw him laying there, with his mask on, and not broken.

I smiled.

"Hello batman." I said sweetly.

He looked over me, his eyes all impressed, in a trance. Perfect.

"Get up." I commanded. I kept my eyes on him as he got up slowly. I walked around him. Everyone watching us. I whipped batman on the chest and groaned. All the pain he got from the lions were paying off. "Stay still and dont make a noise when I tell you." I stopped in front of him.

Everyone watched in amazment of how I'm controlling him.

"Now, would you like to say who you are really?" I asked him. Remembering to keep my eyes on him. Every rouge leaned in to hear the dirty secret.

I waited.

"I'm..."

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Well batman really reval his secret?**

**Or will someone stop him before it was too late?**

**hmm...**

**Well hoped you enjoyed this awesome circus.**

**All eyes on the next chapter if you want more!**

**comment please!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm b-

Batman was cut off when someone teared opened the tent of the circus. A shadowy figure landed in front of me and I backed away.

"It's robin!" Someone yelled. There were bunch of sobs and muffle screams coming from the people on the top bench.

"Untie all those inicent people joker." Robin yelled. I backed away and hit a metal bar, I looked around me and noticed that we were still in the cage.

Robin saw me. "Who are you?" He demanded. I walked around the cage, my whip in my hand.

"The question is, who is the boy under that mask." I said in a sweet voice that no man can underestimate me. Robin stared at me as I walked around him and a sleeping batman.

He turn to batman and tried to untie him but I raised my whip and.."WHAM." I hit robin on the back of his head and fell to the floor.

I turn to the jokers thugs. "Can you please grab a chair and robes for robin?" I asked. They nodded and ran to grab one unused chair and ropes and tied robin to it. "Thank you gentlemen." I walked around them, keeping my eye on them.

Joker came in the cage and grabbed the microphone that was on the bench next to him. "We'll, that was a show wasn't it folks!" Joker laughed. Joker turned to me as I stopped next to batman. "Burlesque, may you take the rodents out? Make sure they get to arkham for a party!" He put his hands up and smiled wide as everyone, apart from the people on the top, which I noticed were doctors nurses, and guards from arkham, applauded.

I nodded, and snapped my fingers for Edward's thugs to come and take them to the van that is in the back. I walked in front of them as we walked to the van.

I opened the back doors and they roughly put them in the back. I sat in the back with them.

The thugs went to the front and drove off. I heard the enginee purr to life as the van started.

I sighed, as it started to get boring in here. If only Edward was in here, we could have some fun. I smiled at the thought. But we wouldnt like it if someone was watching us.

So I think I'm going to see under the mask of robin. I lefted his mask up, and made a small gasp to see that it was Tim drake, who is Robin.

I moved on to Batman.

The biggest secret of them all. One little peek under the mask wont hurt anyone.

I lefted the mask a little, but a hand grabbed me before I could peek. I let out a startled noise and looked to see that batman woke up.

Shoot, I thought. I'm caught.

Batmans hand was the one grabbing my wrist. I looked up to see his eyes. They were confused and angry.

"What are you doing and where are we going?" He demanded in his rough voice. I pulled my hand out of his rough ones, and rubbed my wirst from being burised.

"I was doing nothing. And the place we are going is a surprise." He stilled look confused, and now suspicous.

I just smiled and leaned back on the wall of the van.

The van stopped and the doors opened. "Welcome to Arkham, bats."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter. :( I know! I'm sorry! But, there might be a sequel!**

The doors of Arkham asylum opened and I walked in, still in my ring leader cloths. I walked to a girl bathroom and saw my dress in here.

'I knew you were gonna need it! I know, I'm a life saver! - Harley :)'  
I smiled. Thanks harls.

I grabbed my dress and changed into it, and put on my mask. I walked out and looked to see batman, still tied but was now as confused as ever. I shook my head and told the thugs to grab batman and follow me.

I grabbed the walke-talkie from the wall, which had my alias name.  
The walke-talkie started to act with a static shock before I heard the jokers laugh. "Well, well. Is burlesque there? If you are, bring the bats in! Time for the party to start!" He laughed again and everything was silent except for my heels clicking down the halls.

We reached the halls and saw blood stains on the walls and floors. We walked down the hall towards the stairs where a voice I recgonize came on. "Riddle me this, riddle me that. Where is my singer at?" I smiled. Such a charmer.

I clicked on the audio speaker that was hidden in my ear and replied. "We'll she is on a very important mission." I heard chuckling in the audio.

"Oh, I know." He sighed.

"Then, if you know, then why are you calling?" I asked. I heard shuffling in the background.

"Because," I heard him take a deep breath. "I missed hearing your voice again." I smiled sadly. Oh, how I'm lucky to have him mine.

"I missed hearing your voice too." I said, lovingly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Be safe. Love you." A tear ran down my cheek.

"I love you too." Then the audio was hanged up.

I wiped away the tears that were falling down like water works. We walked down the stairs and stopped in front of double doors.

The doors creaked opened and we stopped in front of a bunch of TVs. All of them with jokers look-a-like, but with the TVs as the head.

The Tv turned on and Jokers face came.

"Hello bats!, I see that you have met burlesque at the circus. We dont have time to introduce ourslevs but, burlesque, bats, bats, burlesque." I looked behind me to see batman looking at me, trying to solve me like a puzzle. Like he can do that. Only Edward can solve me. Which he already did. "Anyways! You are the Guest of Honor batsy boy! We are going to have a BLAST," He put his hands up with excitment and a big smile. "Of a good time! Oh, I feel old already."

A shadoy skinny figure showed up in the background. "Oh, Mistah J, You aren't old. You are just excited!" Harley walked up to the camera to show herself in the light. She had her infamous smile, and a new costume as a nurse. Then something hit me. What happened to Jonathan? Did he get caught in here, and is in the party too?

My thoughts were interrupted when Joker spoke again. "Thank you harley my girl. Anyways, We have your Commissioner...Gordan isnt it?" Batman looked up with angry eyes. "Ah yes, well, Harley is going to take good care of him. If any of the thugs find you, Harley with shoot him. Got it bats?" Joker laughed and the TVs turned off.

The thugs took batman again and we walked through a different, one, door. This leads to a different hall. At the end of the corrieder, it says on the sign, where the Medical Facility is..

We walked down the hall and a window to the medical facility, shows the doctors inside it. Dr. Kellerman was in there. __"Please, Dr. Crane, don't do this!" Dr. Kellerman screamed.

I heard crys and sobs and we looked to see the shadow of scarecrow. "There is no Crane..." Scarecrow said in his burlap mask.

"They're all over me!" Someone yelled. Dr. Kellerman's body was hit on the window and blood smeard everywhere.

" Only Scarecr**o**w!" Scarecrow laughed and walked out of the room, not noticing us standing by the window watching.

We walked down the halls and stopped by the doors. The walkie-talkie started again. "burlesque, Scarey crow is ready for batsy! You can bring him in now!" Harleys voice, said. I looked back at the thugs holding batman.

"You can bring him in now. Dr. Crane is ready for your appointment." I smiled at batman. He frowned. The thugs pushed him in. Not untieing him, which will be hard for him to beat the crap out of Jonathan.

The walkie-talkie static shock got me out of my thoughts. "burlesque, we are ready for ya in the cafeteria! Your stage is all set up! We cant wait for the show! Ok, heres the plan:..."

The thugs walked behind me, as we walked to the cafeteria. I walked in and saw everything setup. The huge stage, which they moved everything to make it wide, and large like a real concert.

I stared wide eyed in awed.

Wow.

I then remembered the plan. I walked backstage and some of the lights turned off but the backstage lights were on. I walked the halls of the backstage, and went into a room. I saw computers everywhere. The chair in front of the computers moved around and I gasped at who I saw.

I ran to his opened arms and sat n his lap, nuzzling my head on his chest. Edward was here! Really here! with me! I hope this isnt a dream. Edward chuckled and held me tight in his amrs, as if I will disappear and this would all be a dream to us.

I sighed in content, and closed my eyes. I couldnt focus on anything but stay with him. But then the plan came back in my mind. I looked up at Edward, as he stares down at me with green loving eyes. "I wish I could stay in your arms all day." I whispered and layed my head on his chest again. I heard him sigh too.

"I know how you feel, sweetheart. I want you to stay in my arms forever, but we have a job to do. Its a party, remember? Be happy that you finally get to have me here, and watch over to see if batman is coming." I smiled at him. Know it all-smartass. But he's my smartass.

I kissed him on the lips, and Edward put his hands on either side of my face, kissing me like theres no tomorrow. But then the monitors beeped, showing that batman is running towards the cafetria. I sighed and pecked Edward on the cheek and got up. "I'll be watching. Good luck." He said over his shoulder as he watches batman run.

I smiled and got on the top of stage, and looked down to see batman running in. He stopped and looked around. He found the light switch and flipped it, but not before Edward thugs grabbed him and put him on the chair and tied him up, again.

He sturggled but couldnt get out. I smiled and took deep breaths. Show time!

I got down as the song started.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_[Beat break]_

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

_[Beat break]_

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Batman looked like he is in a trance. Perfect. Time for plan C.

I walked down to him and grabbed his face, looked him in the eye, and said. "Batman, will you do something for me?"

He nodded. I smiled, this is working perfectly. "Come with me." I grabbed him, and saw the antidote hanging from his belt. Perfect, he has it. We walked down the basement and stopped as we saw Joker. "He has it." I said.

Joker turned around in his chair, and smiled weakly. "Thank you kiddo!" He coughed blood, as he laughed. Joker got up and put his hand out.

"Give the antidote to him." I whispered in Batman's ear. He took the antidote and was close to giving it to him, when someone barged in. We all turned to see who it was.

Robin.

But...how...that is impossible. He was supposed to be trapped in a pavment box. No. No, no, no,no! THis was a fun party! He had to ruin it. Batman shook his head and looked down at his hand. He drinkied the antidote but Joker grabbed him for a few last drops. RObin ran to me and kicked me in the gut.

I gasped as the air was kicked out of my lungs. Wow, that hurts. No wonder all the rouges go to the medical facility. I laied down on the floor, curled up. My stomach churned and I didnt feel well.

I keep gasping for air, and tried to relax. But couldnt. I loked over my shoulder, to see that Joker, too, was lying on the floor. Not breathing. Oh no, Harley is going to be devistated.

I tried to crawl but someone grabbed my wrist. I looked to see batman. Oh boy. "You, and all the others are going to blackgate." My eyes widen and batman lifted me up.

As soon as the doors to my cell closed, I laied down on an uncomfortable bed. Ugh, how can people lay down on this?

The food, and clothing were the same in Arkham. But since Arkham is closed for reparing, we have to be here. I looked across from me to see Edward doing puzzle words. Next to his cell on the left, was Jonathan Crane, glancing at me and down on his journal at times, which was very disturbing. On Edwards right, was Posion Ivy. She just talk to her plants, and sleep. Thats it. Harley, who is on my right of the cell, was crying her tears out. Saying over and over again, "I'm going to avenge you Mistah J." and "I'll get you bats!" Poor harley. I wish I could cheer her up.

Almost everyone here is miserble. They, including me, want revenge on Batman. And we will all soon get it.

Very soon.

**THE END!**

**How was it?**

**Great?**

**Amaing?**

**Etc?**

**Anyways! Im going to do a sequel! YAY! Will, comment! please and THank you! :)**


End file.
